


A night to remember

by Acelia



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Seduction, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acelia/pseuds/Acelia
Summary: Lucette had found her way to the courtyard, where Klaude was training his skills. What will happen if he notices the silent watcher in the night?





	A night to remember

“Like what you see?” 

 

Klaude had backed Lucette up against the wall of the castle. His sword thrown behind him on the ground somewhere. He didn’t care, he only cared for the girl who had watched him so intensely, while he went through the motions. Even though he didn’t need his sword anymore, Klaude didn’t want to get rusty and the knights were always so scared to hurt him… So he started training at night, when the courtyard was empty. Usually Garlan or Jurien would join him, for old times sake, but today he had been on his own. He had felt Lucette’s eyes on him the second she moved into the courtyard. Klaude had ignored her, gave her the show she silently requested. His body moved to the drums of a familiar rhythm, the muscles under his shirt bulked and moved with every swipe. He knew when Lucette’s eyes wandered over his body and stuck in certain places. He played this game for at least half an hour before he could not take it anymore and trapped his lover between himself and the cold wall. 

 

“What a naughty girl you are my love. Sneaking out of your room, evading your guards just to see me? I feel flattered,” he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. It would leave a mark, but that’s exactly what Klaude wanted His curse may have been lifted months, but sometimes he could still feel in beast in his veins. That possessive creature that wanted to grab Lucette and carry her into his lair. She moaned quietly as he continued his ministrations on her shoulder, her neck, her cleavage. Her moans grew louder and louder, a wail in the night. 

 

“Shhhh my love. Try to stay quiet, understand? You don’t want to be caught right?”

 

Lucette nodded, her teeth clenched as she desperately tried to reign her sounds of pleasure. Klaude’s quietly laughed into her skin. His fingers moving along her collarbone, gently scratching the sensitive skin. 

 

“Please Klaude…”

 

“Please what Lucette?”

 

Her copper eyes, had turned golden and seemed to glow in the moonlight.

 

“I need you.”

 

His smile grew wider, more sinful. Klaude could clearly see the effect he had on his beloved, but he wasn’t innocent. Lucette could feel his hardness, pressed against her legs. 

 

“Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.” 

 

Lucette grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was intense, full of lust and love. 

 

“Klaude. I want you here and I want you know.”

 

How could he deny his future queen? He lifted her up by the hips, an easy task for the muscular sword fighter. His free hand found his way under her skirt and found a small surprise.

 

“You sweet thing. Not wearing any panties?”

 

His fingers gently traced her lips, and Lucette quivered beneath his touch. His middle finger plunged deep inside of her. Back and forth, slowly, gently. Lucette tried to hold her moans, but a few escaped nonetheless. Klaude added a second finger, her breathing got heavier and heavier. He could feel her getting tighter and tighter, she must be close. He moved just a little bit faster and Lucette fell apart in his arms. 

 

“Shall we continue in your room your highness?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my short drabble! If you like it please leave a comment or a kudo!
> 
> Do you want me to write a prompt for you hit me up on my tumblr! https://klaudealmonte.tumblr.com/


End file.
